


too much too soon

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Bloating, Blood Drinking, M/M, Stuffing, Vampire Park Chanyeol, Vampires, whiny baby bat chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fledgling chanyeol drinks too much blood and pays the price.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	too much too soon

chanyeol’s gotten better with the whole  _ feeding from living humans  _ thing, but with great power comes great responsibility and the great need to still nap off a big meal. that being said… he’s figured he fed too much today. he’s decided to take a nap to make himself feel better, but he’s having trouble sleeping. his belly is protesting against the amount of blood he’s managed to drink, which is extremely uncomfortable. he’d actually drained someone, someone he didn’t  _ know _ , and then baekhyun had offered.. he couldn’t say no, not when baekhyun had looked so perfectly  _ delicious _ . he hates that he thinks like that. he groans softly, rolling over to try and get comfy again. he needs to control himself better, next time, or he’ll lose control. it’d happened, almost, the first time he fed from baekhyun. he sighs deeply, listening to his bulging gut groan in protest of all the blood he’s managed to cram in there. the guilt of accidentally  _ killing someone  _ during a feeding session is creeping up on him slowly, pushing through the discomfort and bombarding him with the overwhelming urge to cry. he presses his face into his pillow, sighing loudly. he wishes he’d be able to sleep, but neither baekhyun nor jongin is around. his tummy lets out an angry growl, followed by a loud, pained sigh escaping his lips. none of this was a good idea, he has so many regrets. he rolls over and whines into his pillow, his stomach letting out sloshing gurgles when he moves. 

“chanyeol?” baekhyun’s soft voice interrupts his thoughts. the small human is standing in the doorway, pouting. he looks so sleepy, he must have just woken up. chanyeol had put him down for a nap after feeding from him, knowing that humans get drowsy after a vampire feeds off of them. 

“what?” chanyeol groans, rolling over so he’s on his back again. his sloshy belly gurgles loudly, letting baekhyun know how displeased it is. 

“was gonna ask to snuggle..” baekhyun mumbles, rubbing his eyes. “but your tummy is upset, huh?” he shuffles over to chanyeol’s bed, laying down beside him. chanyeol’s belly groans when baekhyun settles his hands over it, rubbing the swollen expanse of his vampire boyfriend’s blood-stuffed tummy. 

“a little,” chanyeol admits, belching into his hand. “i.. well. you know. i had a pretty big meal before i snacked on you, baek.”

“i figured,” the smaller murmurs, running his hands over chanyeol’s engorged gut. it rumbles under his palms, churning and gurgling as it tries to process everything. there’s just too much, chanyeol is surprised his stomach hasn’t burst inside of him. baekhyun hums softly, feeling ripples of movement beneath his palms when chanyeol’s huge tummy gurgles. “look at you, chanyeol. can you even move?” 

“not right now,” chanyeol groans. “i’m too stuffed.” 

“i bet you are, yeollie.” baekhyun sighs, patting his boyfriend’s tummy. “i’ll rub your belly until you can sleep, okay? you look so tired… it took a lot of energy to cram all this in there, hm?” baekhyun’s gentle hands resume their motions, rubbing over the slightly stretched skin of chanyeol’s swollen stomach. he leans down, pressing gentle kisses along chanyeol’s bulging tummy. the vampire moves slightly and his bloated, squishy belly quivers, moaning and rumbling. 

“fuck,” he groans, belching quietly as his engorged gut rumbles. “it  _ hurts _ , baek.”

“well, yeah. your poor tummy is so stretched out, baby.” baekhyun kisses the top of chanyeol’s head, keeping his small hands splayed over chanyeol’s large, overstuffed belly. “look, yeollie. look at that big, bulging belly of yours. you did that to yourself. you drained a person of all their blood, and even then it wasn’t enough for your greedy tummy… you had to have some from me, too.” 

“baek, shut up,” chanyeol groans, clutching at his stomach. “stop talking about it, i’m gonna be sick if you mention how full i am.” 

“poor baby..” baekhyun coos, rubbing the sides of chanyeol’s stuffed, bulging gut. “take it easy next time. if you’re going to drain a whole person, pick someone smaller, or else your tummy might really pop.” chanyeol whimpers at the thought of his actual stomach organ rupturing inside of him. 

“i didn’t mean to kill him, baek,” he hiccups, resting his soft cheek against baekhyun’s shoulder. “he got in the way.”

“stupid boy,” baekhyun murmurs, petting chanyeol’s hair. “you’re so stupid, aren’t you, chanyeol? you made a little mistake and now your belly is paying the price. i kinda like seeing you so full like this, though. the fact that you can manage to get this big and round  _ amazes _ me.”

“baek, stop..” chanyeol whines, his face flushing a bright red. 

“what? i’m just appreciating you and your new talents, sweetheart.” baekhyun replies, kissing chanyeol’s cold lips. “i’m amazed by your big, round belly, yeol. i think i wanna watch next time you feed off someone, just to see what happens…” 

“i don’t want you to see,” chanyeol whimpers, and suddenly he’s crying. he presses his cheek against baekhyun’s chest, whimpering and sobbing. “i don’t ever want you.. to see me kill someone.” 

he can’t stop crying, even though he’s told baekhyun he never wants the smaller to watch him feed like this. baekhyun cradles chanyeol to his chest, kissing the top of his head and gently rubbing his belly. the poor fledgling whimpers and whines when his stomach gurgles and groans, trying to burrow into baekhyun as all the blood he’s had sloshes around noisily inside his belly. 

“sweetheart,” baekhyun murmurs, rubbing chanyeol’s back. “my darling, don’t cry… i won’t ever watch if you don’t want me to. i promise, yeollie. please stop crying, you’re gonna make yourself sick. yeollie, chanyeollie, shhh.. you’re okay, baby… don’t move so much, you’re gonna upset your belly even more.” 

“baek…” chanyeol whimpers, sniffling. “baekhyunnie…”

“i’ve got you, my chanyeollie..” baekhyun presses a gentle kiss to the top of his lover’s head. “just relax, okay? it was an accident, love. you won’t kill anyone ever again, baby. you’re still learning, aren’t you? it was a mistake, sweetheart. everyone makes mistakes. you just need to take it slow. your poor belly can’t handle this much, can it?” 

“hurts,” chanyeol groans, pressing his cheek against baekhyun’s soft chest. “baekhyunnie, it hurts so much..” his bloated tummy rumbles, as if telling him he needs to have less next time. 

“poor baby…” baekhyun coos, rubbing a small hand over chanyeol’s sore, swollen stomach. “we’ll figure out some ways for you to prevent this, okay? how about we get some blood and put it jars, so you can drink from them when you need it? or.. me. you can take a little bit when you feel hungry.”

“i don’t wanna talk about it right now, baek,” chanyeol moans, pressing a hand against his bloated stomach. 

“okay, okay…” baekhyun murmurs, petting chanyeol’s tummy. “we’ll talk when you feel better, baby pup.” 

he carefully moves so he’s sort of laying down, letting chanyeol use him as a pillow. the vampire whimpers against his lover’s soft chest, squeezing his eyes shut. his noisy belly rumbles under baekhyun’s soft palms, dragging a whine out of him. baekhyun shushes him gently, rubbing soothing circles along the swollen expanse of chanyeol’s stomach. eventually, baekhyun’s gentle rubbing puts chanyeol to sleep, the vampire slumped and snoring against his chest. baekhyun swears his boyfriend is drooling, but he doesn’t make any move to wake the sleeping fledgling. chanyeol seems so new to this lifestyle. most older vampires teach their fledglings not to drink so much blood that their bellies are so incredibly full, so swollen and stretched, but no one taught chanyeol anything. chanyeol, abandoned by his sire, has to learn on his own. he’s sensitive, far too soft for a life like this. baekhyun remembers when it happened, how chanyeol had laid down for a nap after sneaking in covered in blood. the marks in his neck told baekhyun everything. he’d held chanyeol when the poor fledgling cried over how scared he was, kissing his forehead and telling him he’d be alright. he was the first human chanyeol drank from, sinking his long fangs into baekhyun’s thin wrist because he hadn’t wanted to try biting his neck. baekhyun was so scared for chanyeol then, afraid the poor thing would hurt himself. he holds chanyeol while the fledgling sleeps, patting his engorged tummy when it rumbles quietly. chanyeol looks so calm and youthful when he sleeps, the almost permanent furrow of his eyebrows gone, his mouth set in a tiny pout. he’s so adorable. baekhyun leans down, pressing a tiny soft kiss to chanyeol’s nose. eventually, he falls asleep. 

he wakes up with chanyeol’s head still resting against his chest. the fledgling is still fast asleep, but he’s whimpering in his sleep, clutching at baekhyun’s shirt. his tummy is still swollen, straining against his shirt and rumbling softly. the material of baekhyun’s shirt is wet around his chest, near where chanyeol’s cheek rests. the poor fledgling is crying in his sleep, no doubt over a bad dream or his aching belly. baekhyun rubs chanyeol’s back, kissing his forehead and cheeks until the vampire wakes up, groggy and weepy. 

“hi, baby bat,” baekhyun coos, pressing a soft kiss to chanyeol’s temple. “what’s the matter, buttercup? is your tummy still hurting?” 

“baek,” chanyeol whimpers, pressing himself against his smaller boyfriend. his aching belly gurgles loudly, almost like it’s demanding that baekhyun should rub it. “hurts…”

“oh, sweetheart… it’s gonna be okay.” his slender hand rubs over chanyeol’s bloated belly gently, feeling it gurgle beneath his palm. “your tummy is still trying to digest it all. gosh, so noisy… does it hurt a lot?”

“mmh..” the whiny fledgling nods, coughing up a strained belch. “ugh, yeah.”

“okay… well, i’m just gonna rub your tummy until you feel better.” baekhyun kisses chanyeol’s forehead gently, continuing to rub his full tummy until chanyeol gets sleepy once again. 

“thank you, baekkie…” he whines, pulling his shirt up to give baekhyun complete access to his round tummy. 

“you think you’re gonna get chubby, yeollie?” baekhyun asks softly, patting the fledgling’s stomach. “you’d look so cute…”

“i dunno, maybe. i dunno if blood works exactly the same as food, baek.”

“oh, well. i guess we’ll see. i hope you gain some chub, you’d look so cute… and you’d be even softer.” the human giggles.

“we’ll see.” chanyeol says, patting his round, noisy belly. it gurgles loudly, churning beneath his palm... it feels so weird.

“you’re so cute, baby bat… so fucking cute.” baekhyun presses soft kisses to chanyeol’s cold cheeks. “take another nap, you’ll feel better.”

so chanyeol naps, blissful and sort of warm while baekhyun rubs his overstuffed tummy. what a life he’s living. he could get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> poor baby bat :(


End file.
